Key To A Stolen Heart
by Post U Later
Summary: "No need to feel ashamed. That was quite a show you put on." Pierre said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "It was quite beautiful really." Pierre Despereaux Finds Shawn In A Vulnerable Position & Takes Advantage Of It To Show His True Feelings... & Have Some Mind Blowing Fun While He's At It! Shawn/Despereaux. MANxMAN You've Been Warned! R&R Art Done By FerioWind On DeviantArt.


**A/N~ Hey Every One! I Got This One As A Prompt From **_Akiza Copperfield. _

**Prompt~ Pierre sneaks into Shawn apartment only to find him masturbating about him so what does Pierre do?**

**I Hope You Like It! XD**

* * *

**Word Count~ 2,138**

**WARNING!~ A Lot Of Sexual Content! Had Sex, Masturbation, Cussing. This Is MANxMAN, So If You Don't Like, Then Get Lost Or Read At Your Own Risk & Realize You Really Do Like Some Man Lovin. XD **

**Disclaimer~ Nope Not Mine. T-T**

* * *

A soft click of the lock disengaging filled the still night. Slowly, he opened the window and slipped into the quiet apartment. It wasn't the first time he'd snuck into this particular home, but it was the first time he'd done it knowing the person was home.

He walked around the house with the stealth of a cat. He walked into the living room, looking at the pictures on the mantle. He smiled at one in particular, he was still curious as to why it was in the mantle at all. It was one of him that he had sent while still in prison up in Canada.

For some reason Shawn had kept the picture and placed it for everyone to see. Though he now realized that it was only for Shawn. No one would see that picture but Shawn. Not many people, including Shawn himself, visited his apartment. He noticed that Shawn often slept at his business office; on the Psych couch.

He sat in the lazy boy chair and relaxed. It had been an eventful week, Shawn had nearly caught him several times, and they had had a few good conversations throughout the chase. He really did enjoy Shawn company. Shawn was a brilliant mind, obviously not psychic, and they would make a great team, but alas, Shawn was a crime fighter and he was a crime maker.

He was planning on leaving in the morning, so he'd come and thought about saying goodbye, but given the stillness of the house, he figured Shawn was already asleep.

He stretched and stood up, strolling over to the bedroom, he was going to leave a card with a clue to his next target on it with one of his trademark cigarettes. But when he neared the door he heard soft mumbling and panting.

The door was slightly ajar so he peeked inside and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was Shawn, sitting on his bed, sweating, panting, naked, fully aroused and jerking himself off.

It must have been his lucky night. He could see everything from where he was standing; Shawn's erect penis, him palmed his balls, the way he stroked himself, they way his hole twitched, just aching to be filled. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

Then all of a sudden Shawn stopped, and fearing he had been spotted he moved out of sight and into the shadows. Until he heard the sound of a drawer being opened and closed. Slowly he turned back so he could see what Shawn was doing.

Shawn had reached into a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He sat back on the bed, opening the bottle and pouring some onto his hand. He coated two of his fingers with an ample amount before placing the digits at his entrance.

His breath hitched at the look of pure bliss on Shawn face as his hole stretched to accommodate the two fingers. He could feel his pants getting tighter at the sight. Shawn pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, making himself moan in the process. He scissored himself with his fingers before he started stroking himself again.

He stood there watching Shawn finger fuck himself into oblivion. Shawn was moaning wantonly as his fingers stretched his hole and his cock begin to weep.

With one particularly strong thrust of his fingers, Shawn threw his head back, moaned a name loudly. His heart nearly stopped beating when he heard his name fall off the mans lips.

He could barely take it, Shawn was in there, enjoying himself, _pleasuring _himself, and moaning his name while, said person sat just outside the room listening, and becoming uncomfortably hard.

He watched as Shawn sped up his thrusts and gripped his member harder, pumping faster. With a silent scream, Shawn threw his head back and painted his chest with white with his cum.

He sat there for a few minutes as Shawn came down from his orgasmic bliss. He had, unknowingly been palming his own festering erection through his pants. He could barley stand it anymore, he watched as Shawn took his fingers out of himself and grabbed a few tissues off the counter, and start cleaning himself off.

He couldn't take it anymore, he entered the room, making the door creak to show he was there. Shawn's head shot up. His eyes widening as he made eye contact with him.

He smiled at the way Shawn tried to cover himself.

"P-Pierre!" Shawn shrieked, eyes filled with horror.

"Why, hello Shawn." Pierre greeted. "This was not what I expected when I came for a visit."

"Pierre..." Shawn looked away his embarrassment. "I-I..."

Pierre didn't say anything as he sauntered over to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he did.

"No need to feel ashamed. That was quite a show you put on." Pierre said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "It was quite beautiful really."

Shawn looked up just as he took off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

"P-Pierre... what-" Shawn stuttered, only to be cut off as with a passionate kiss from the art thief. At first Shawn tried to pull away, but Pierre grabbed the back of Shawn's head and deepened the kiss.

Shawn moaned into the kiss as he heard Pierre unbuckle his pants with his other hand. He pushed Shawn onto his back and sat on the bed, their lips never leaving each other. Shawn's hands came up to the hem of Pierre's dress pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down, relieving the pressure against his member.

Pierre pulled away, smiling at the sound of protest that came from Shawn. He got off the bed and made quick work of taking off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the side and calmly, too calmly for Shawn's liking, crawled back onto the bed.

Shawn quickly pulled him onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. He straddled his waist, and kissed him.

Shawn could barely contain himself, this was like a dream come true. Having a naked Pierre Despereaux laying in his bed, _willingly_ wanting to have sex with him. He had dreamt about this so many times, but reality was usually a bitch when he woke up by himself with either a hard on or a wet bed. But this time it was real, he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a shiver as Pierre's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. He groaned in pleasure, and felt himself becoming hard again, even though it was less than ten minutes ago that he had cum from masturbation.

"Ooh~ Pierre." Shawn moaned as he broke away from their kiss. "More."

"My, aren't you erotic." Pierre commented, his voice flowing with arousal.

Shawn dropped his head onto Pierre's shoulder panting. He looked down and saw the con artist's cock pulsating, he slowly slid his body down Despereaux's until his face came into contact with his throbbing penis. Slowly, as to torment and prolong the tasting, Shawn licked up from the base to the head before swallowing Despereaux's large member whole.

Despereaux bucked his hips impulsively, shoving his member into the back of Shawn's throat, causing him to gag slightly. Grabbing hold of the man's thighs to prevent anymore thrusting, Shawn began bobbing up and down, smiling around the appendage at the sound of soft curses coming from the elegant and usually composed criminal.

"Shit... Shawn." Pierre cursed pulling Shawn off him, flipping him onto his back and kissing him furiously.

Pierre pulled away, sitting back on his heels, looking Shawn in the eye. Shawn spread his legs and smiled when Pierre moved between them a little to eagerly. Shawn handed him the lotion and chuckled when Despereaux quirked an eyebrow.

"Pineapple?" Pierre questioned, but Shawn only smirked sensually.

Pierre quickly covered his member in the lotion and placed the tip at Shawn's eager entrance. He looked up and caught Shawn's eye, asking the unaskable question. Shawn simply nodded before he felt himself being opened. He threw his head back and his eyes fluttered closed as Pierre sank into him completely.

Once sheathed to the hilt, Despereaux paused to allow Shawn to adjust to his size. He was much bigger than the two fingers Shawn had put in before. After a few deep breaths, Shawn shifted, testing the waters. He pushed back against Despereaux and moaned for more.

"M-move." Shawn panted.

Pierre obliged, quickly pulling out and thrusting back in. Starting up a punishing pace. Shawn writhed beneath him, moaning and begging in pleasure.

"More! Faster!" Shawn screamed, digging his nails into Pierre's shoulders. "Faster! Deeper! More please! Harder!"

Despereaux pounded into Shawn harder and harder, faster and faster, reaching deeper than anyone had ever reached. He constantly changed his angle trying to find that special spot and after a minute Shawn's breath hitched and he shuttered, gasping in pleasure. He smiled as Shawn squirmed in pleasure.

"Pierre! Do-do that again!" He stuttered, then howled in ecstasy as his prostate was directly hit. "OH GOD! PIERRE! Fuck Yes! Oh God! YES! MORE! "

Pierre continued to beat against Shawn's prostate, he grabbed Shawn's neglected cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts, sending Shawn over the edge.

"Oh God! PIERRE!" Shawn screamed as he climaxed, painting both his and his lover's stomachs white.

Despereaux continued to thrust as Shawn's warmth tightened almost dangerously around him. He kept ramming into Shawn's prostate, prolonging his orgasm to nearly half a minute before Shawn went limp against the bed.

He kept thrusting, almost desperately into Shawn. Shawn moaned in euphoria as his hypersensitive body was stimulated again. Shawn could feel himself getting aroused again.

"L-less than five mi-minutes in between," Shawn panted. "A new record."

Pierre smiled and leaned down and kissed Shawn passionately as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. Shawn whimpered as his still extremely sensitive body was stimulated further. He had never felt this much constant pleasure in his life. He was in seventh heaven, on cloud nine, walking on air. What ever you wanted to call it, Shawn was there and he was thinking of moving in full time.

Despereaux pounded harder into Shawn's prostate, causing Shawn to scream in pleasure his body had never felt before. He could feel Pierre's pace falter and he knew he was close. Shawn leaned forward wrapping his arms around Despereaux's neck, sitting in his lap as he continuously thrusted up into him.

Shawn panted his lover's name as he was once again roused past the point of no return.

"P-pier...Pierre."

This time though his climax was accompanied with a warm feeling deep inside him as Pierre thrusted deep in him and held it there as he too climaxed.

"Oh Shawn." Pierre moaned as he filled Shawn with his seed.

They held their position, embracing each other as they slowly came down from their collective orgasms. After a few minutes, Shawn slowly lifted himself off Pierre, shivering as his larger member slipped out of him.

Shawn laid back on the bed, still panting as Despereaux reached over to the dresser and grabbed some tissue. He wiped Shawn's double loads off his and Shawn's chests, then proceeded to lay next to him, lifting the blankets over them both. Shawn curled into Pierre's warmth and relaxed.

Despereaux wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him close.

"Hmm..." Shawn hummed. "I love you."

Pierre looked down at Shawn and kissed his forehead, causing Shawn to look up at him. They brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. Despereaux pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep in each others arms. When morning came, Shawn woke to an empty bed. A note with fancy writing he recognized as one Pierre Despereaux's filled the small paper.

_Dear Shawn,_

_I had a wonderful night, truly magnificent. I would have loved to stay till you were awake to say goodbye, but I had a plane to catch. _

_Next time I'm in town I would very much love to have a repeat of last night. _

_And know that I do not lie. When I said that I also loved you, I meant it. _

_See you the next time we cross paths my love. _

_PD _

_PS. Here's a clue to my next target; _

_what has stayed locked with no key,_

_will open with the right feelings. _

Shawn smiled at the clue, he didn't need to be a genius to figure what he was planning on stealing next. Shawn chuckled as he reread the letter.

"Silly fool. You've already stolen it." Shawn laughed. "You had my heart from the very beginning."

* * *

**E/N~ So I Hope You Liked It. If Not Then I'm Sorry. Also If This Made You Realize You Do, In Fact, Like/Love ManxMan Love, Then I'm Happy That My Story Made You Hop On The Slash Train. XD **

**Please Leave Me A Review & Tell Me What You Thought! & If You Have Any Prompts Yourself That You'd Like Me To Take A Whirl At. I Do Both Chapter Fics & OneShots. ;D**


End file.
